The Love of my Life: Inuyasha
by Sara1991
Summary: Summary Inside: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters! I only claim the story & the characters I create!
1. Chapter 1

**The Love**

**Of My Life:**

**Inuyasha!**

* * *

Inuyasha Ikashi is a teacher; Kagome Higurashi is a student in his class. It was never supposed to happen, but they both fell in love with each other. However, with the fact that they are teacher and student most don't understand it; so they have to keep their relationship a secret…once it starts. How will their relationship survive stalkers & ex's? Well read to find out.

* * *

**Main Characters:**

Inuyasha-25 x Kagome-15/16

**Secondary Characters:**

Miroku-Inuyasha's best friend

Sango-Miroku's girlfriend/Kagome's best friend

Koga-Inuyasha's best friend

Ayame-Koga's girlfriend/Kagome's best friend

Momo-Inuyasha's younger sister/Kagome's best friend

Ryou-Momo's boyfriend

**Other Characters:**

Shippo-Kagome's & Momo's best friend

Sota-Kagome's younger bother

Kikyo-Inuyasha's ex

Hojo-Kagome's stalker

* * *

"Hehehe!" A girl could be heard giggling from outside of a bedroom door.

"You're so sensitive…" A man could be heard saying in husky tone of voice.

The man was twenty-five year old Inuyasha Ikashi and the girl was sixteen year old Kagome Higurashi; they were secretly dating and had been for about three months now.

Now, it was somewhat normal for people with large age gaps to date and such; everyone in the area believes that age is just a number.

However, with Inuyasha's and Kagome's case…they are teacher and student; and that's where relationships are normally frowned upon. It begs the question of is the student smart enough to pass his/her classes on their own.

Inuyasha has shoulder length gray-violet hair, blue eyes and is about 6'2" and Kagome has long crimson hair down to her mid back with black highlights, purple eyes and is 5'0".

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

An alarm for five thirty went off.

"Oh…I have to get going." Kagome said sitting up.

"I suppose…" Inuyasha sighed.

"I'm sorry…but I have to be home by six or mom will be angry with me." Kagome said softly.

"Do you want a ride home? I can get you home a lot faster." Inuyasha offered rubbing her back.

"No; but thanks. I can make it home; besides I'm taking the bus and Sango and Ayame are meeting me there." Kagome said softly.

"Do they know of us?" Inuyasha asked seriously.

"No…not yet; we've only been together for two months and three weeks and I thought we agreed to wait until we've been together…three or four months to tell only our closest friends. Do your friends know?" Kagome asked softly.

"Yes, that's true. No, I don't think so; I think Keiichiro suspects something…but he doesn't know." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Good. I love Sango and Ayame, but they'd ask a lot of questions that I can't answer yet." Kagome said, blushing as they walked out to the living room.

"And what kinds of questions are those?" Inuyasha asked, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Please don't make me say." Kagome said slightly embarrassed, blushing big time now.

"Ok. I'll see you in class tomorrow." Inuyasha said with a smile as she walked out the door with her backpack.

"Yep; I'll see in class!" Kagome called back with a smile.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.:**

My name is Inuyasha Ikashi and the girl that just left is Kagome Higurashi; she is the girl of my dreams…and my student.

Even though she's my student, we've decided to try dating.

She was new to the school I teach at last year…technically she's still the newest student; no other students have come in after her.

She's a very outgoing, stubborn and bookwormish type of girl; but she's very happy. She likes writing, reading and art; she's not really into sports. She does really well in history and anything writing, reading and art; her gray areas are math and anything science…and most sports.

Math and science are the reasons we're together. Every Monday and Tuesday I tutor after school in my one of the after school study rooms with a few other students; and then every Wednesday, Thursday and Friday after school I tutor her at my house.

The principle and math teacher said she needed extra help and that it seems that I am the only one who can get through to her. Not that her math teacher actually helps her; she's always too busy to have study groups or one on one study sessions with a student. She would rather be drinking margaritas or something with her friends.

Oh well, my gain…I have been Kagome's tutor since last year.

Almost three months ago she was walking to a park or something when someone threw a football; it went long…too long and ended up hitting her in the head, knocking her to the ground.

The group playing football were incredibly sorry and stayed with her until I checked her out. My mother was a nurse in a hospital for many years and taught me a lot; she's now a stay at home, mom, taking care of the house hold stuff. My dad died the day I was born.

Anyways, I placed Kagome on a bench and placed the handkerchief that I had wetted down on her forehead.

She was a little out of it…ok she was way out of it; but she was coming to.

In her state she admitted how she felt…and then a few minutes later when she realized just where she was and all she panicked and apologized like crazy.

I told her it was fine and we went our separate ways.

The next day at school before classes I pulled her aside and had a serious talk with her…told her I felt the same way about her.

She asked what we were going to do…so I told her we had to be careful, but we could try to date…but we'd have to keep it a secret. I told her I'd give her time to think about it all.

By the end of the day she said she wanted to try…and the rest is history; we've been dating secretly. Every other Saturday I take her two towns over and we have lunch and see a movie…if there's anything playing. If there's nothing playing we just walk around a park and then I take her home. Well…actually I drop her off at a train or bus station.

Her best friends are Sango, Ayame and my younger sister Momo; my best friends are Miroku, Ryou and Koga.

We've been together for almost three months now and we haven't kissed or had sex yet. To be honest I don't really care about the sex; I can wait for that. But I would like to kiss her; but I won't force her…she's just so shy.

Before her, I had girlfriend named Kikyo; we started dating in high school. That lasted up until three or four years ago…I don't remember. But I do know that I broke up with her because she started telling me and going around, telling my friends I was no longer allowed to hang out with them; I could only hang out with her.

Also since I broke up with her she hasn't left me alone; she cries and begs to get back together. She claims she's so sorry and that she'll change. So I took her back and she was better; she had changed…for about six months. Then she started to tell me who I could and couldn't hang out with again. She also started telling me what I could and couldn't eat and do. So I broke up with her again. And again she begged for me to come back to her…and me being stupid did; but that time it only lasted two weeks.

After that I got a restraining order against her…which didn't help; she ignored them all and is now serving a five year sentence. Not just for that; there were other things she did to get thrown in jail that long.

I think I mentioned my parents; but I didn't mention that I also have a younger sister, Momo.

Momo is a year younger than Kagome and is dating Ryou…which I'm not too thrilled about; but he makes her happy. She has three best friends, Kagome Sango and Ayame.

Anyways, back to Kagome…

I know she is a little hard of hearing, has ADD, OCD, social anxiety and mild depression. I think she has PTSD as well, but I'm not sure on that.

I think there's something up, but I'm not sure. But I do know that I will find out…eventually.

But for now, I'll bide my time and take things slow.

**Normal P.O.V.:**

But what Inuyasha doesn't know is that tomorrow, he'll learn a lot more than he bargained for…


	2. Chapter 2

It was the final class for the day and Inuyasha was just getting into his class when he noticed that Kagome wasn't in her seat; that was actually the first thing he noticed.

Unlike most teachers who did roll call, Inuyasha just had to look out in a sea of students and knew who wasn't there and who was; he remembered faces and the names that went along with the faces.

"Akane and Yuki are still out sick and I'm guessing Mr. Kota is skipping again. Has anyone seen Kagome Higurashi today?" Inuyasha asked looking at his class…more specifically at Sango and Ayame.

Inuyasha knew Kagome's schedule like the back of his hand; he also knew which classes she had with Sango and Ayame.

Breakfast: 7:00-7:30 and Kagome always ate with Sango, Momo and Ayame.

First period was math with Mrs. Stein: it started at 7:40 and ended at 8:25; Sango, Momo and Ayame were in that class as well.

Second period was American Lit. with Mrs. Cooler: it started at 8:30 and ended at 9:10: Sango and Ayame were also in that class.

Third period was English Lit. with Mrs. Cooler: it started at 9:15 and ended at 10:00: Momo was the only one of Kagome's friends in that class.

Fourth period was 3D art with Ms. Hale: it started at 10:05 and went until 10:50: Ayame was in that class.

Because of some health issues, Kagome had A Lunch: that ran from 10:55-11:45: Kagome always ate with Sango, Momo and Ayame…

Fifth period physical education with Mr. Koga: it started at 11:55, ended at 12:35 and then they had five minutes to change back into their regular clothes and then got out at 12:40: Sango, Momo and Ayame were in that class as well.

Sixth period was creative writing with Mr. Connor: that started at 12:45 and ended at 1:30: Momo was in that class.

Seventh period was health with Mr. Phoenix: it started at 1:35 and went until 2:20: Kagome was on her own in this class.

Eighth period was science with Ms. Fowel: it started at 2:25 and went until 3:10: Momo was in that class.

Ninth period was history with Mr. Ikashi: 3:15-4:00: Ayame and Sango were also in that class.

"She hasn't been in school all day today…" Sango mumbled.

"We haven't heard from her either." Ayame said softly.

"I bet she's out with some guy turning tricks and doing favors." A female student muttered.

"Not Kagome…she's too plain and such a prude. I asked her out several months ago and she flat out turned me down; she even freaked out when I grabbed her ass. No girl has ever done that before." A male student muttered.

"Come on guys, Kagome's a pretty and kind girl; she's just shy." Another girl said calmly.

"Ms. Hawk and Mr. Akira…that's enough… And if I'm correct, that is the third time this week you've talked crap about another student and the fifth time that you'd disrupted this class. That's afterschool detention for three days with Mr. Crocker." Inuyasha said as calmly as he could.

"Bu-but…" The two students started.

"No buts; if you want to go there you can have three Saturday detentions in a row with Mr. and Mrs. Crocker. Do I make myself clear?" Inuyasha said seriously.

"Yes Mr. Ikashi…" The two mumbled.

"And Mrs. Raina…as much as your words were admirable, you too did talk out of line… However, I see that you're normally a model student; that's your first strike." Inuyasha said calmly, yet seriously.

"Yes, of course; I understand." Raina said calmly.

"Teacher's pet…" The other two complained, muttering under their breaths.

"I heard that! That's another day of detention. Keep it up; I dare you. Now go see the principal. I'll page him to let him know you two are on your way." Inuyasha said seriously, excusing the two students.

"Ok…let's get started then." Inuyasha said as he turned to his bored and started writing down some things…

**Three Days Later:**

It had been four days since Inuyasha had last seen Kagome; and he was really starting to worry about her. No one was calling her in so the police have been called; school couldn't get a hold of her parents…and Inuyasha didn't know how to get a hold of Kagome, seeing as she didn't have a cell phone.

"Still no Kagome Higurashi?" Inuyasha asked looking at his class.

"Mr. Ikashi…" Ayame started calmly, raising her hand in the air.

"Yes Ms. Ayame?" Inuyasha asked calling on Ayame.

"Kagome's in the hospital." Ayame said simply.

"What? Do you know what happened?" Inuyasha asked as calmly as he could; he couldn't let anybody know that he was in love with her.

"She was beaten. By who; we don't know. She's barely ever conscious; and when she is, she won't say. But I can only imagine who it was…" Sango said pissed off.

"Excuse me." Sango said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked seriously.

"I would like to go to the bathroom." Sango said calmly as she handed him her passbook; she rarely ever used it.

"Please don't be long; come back within ten minutes or I'll send someone to get you." Inuyasha said seriously.

"Yeah, yeah…ok." Sango said simply before heading out.

**Half an Hour Later:**

"Ok class…I think that's it for today. You can use this time to get a jump on your homework or work on other homework from other classes. But, either way, keep busy. Sango, Ayame; I would like to see you after class." Inuyasha said seriously.

"Yes Mr. Ikashi…" Sango and Ayame mumbled at the same time.

After roughly fifteen minutes the school's final announcements came on and then the final bell rang for dismissal.

"Ok…" Inuyasha started, but was interrupted.

"Let us start; we just found out late last night. We went to her house to see how she was doing because she never showed up to the bus station. So after waiting for fifteen minutes or so we went looking; we found her bag…but that was it. We went to her house where her parents said she was away at her grandparents. But after a few days of not hearing from her we decided to find out about her grandparents…turns out they're all dead…on both sides. We went to the police and found out she was in the hospital." Sango explained calmly.

"We also know that you and Kagome like each other." Ayame said shocking Inuyasha.

"Wh-what?" Inuyasha asked shocked.

"Don't act all shocked…she's our best friend; we know how to read her. And you, it's obvious with how you stare at her from time to time when not in class. No, she hasn't told us; and no, we haven't told anyone." Sango said seriously, calmly.

"And don't worry; we won't tell anyone. She's at the new memorial hospital." Ayame said simply.

"Thanks; you two can go now." Inuyasha said calmly as he sat in his chair.

"Ok. See you tomorrow." The girls said heading out.

Inuyasha had some paperwork to do, but then he would go see Kagome…


	3. Chapter 3

It was late in the evening when Inuyasha finally made it to the hospital where Kagome was.

"May I help you?" A receptionist asked when she seen Inuyasha.

"I sure hope so. I'm looking for Kagome Okunaka; I was told she was here." Inuyasha said looking at the nurse.

"Oh yes; she's actually right here on the first floor in room C42 on the west side." The receptionist said kindly.

"Thank you." Inuyasha said politely and then headed off.

After a few minutes he finally found Kagome's room…

When he entered the room Kagome was resting; he wasn't sure she was awake until she turned her head to see who was in the room.

"Mr. Ikashi? Wh-what are you doing here? Ho-how did you know I was here?" Kagome asked shocked.

"I came to see you…to check up on you; Sango and Ayame filled me in…after you didn't show up to class for four days. Can I sit down?" Inuyasha asked as he stood by her bed, next to a chair.

"I'm sorry. Yes, you can sit." Kagome said softly, watching him.

"I'm sure it's not your fault. Which leads me to my next question; what happened? Sango and Ayame said you never made it to the bus." Inuyasha said seriously, looking at her.

Kagome knew she was never going to convince him it was all an accident; he knew her too well…knew when she was lying.

"Did I ever tell you about Hojo Tomo?" Kagome asked softly.

"No…who's Hojo Tomo?" Inuyasha asked looking at her.

"He's this guy I used to go to school with before I started going to school here. His parents are friends with my mom so we've known each other since we were little…but he's never been nice…not until a few years ago when I turned thirteen or so. And then he started being too nice. Mom said I was being over dramatic or something… He was held back a few times, so he's older than me…he said because he was older he was in charge and I had to do what he told me to do…so he started touching me…" Kagome started explaining, becoming upset.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started.

"I didn't like it…and I tried telling mom; but she told me to suck it up and take it. He's actually one of the reasons I left home and that school. Recently, he found out which little motel I was staying at; he threatened to hurt my cats…" Kagome said as she started crying.

"Kagome… Wait…you've been living in a motel? What about your mom? Don't you think she's worried about you?" Inuyasha asked worried, confused, hurt, annoyed and frustrated.

"Yes; I've been living there since mom kicked me out. So no, she's not worried about me. She hates me; she's always hated me; she blames me for dad's death. She really hates me now that I told her I didn't want to be with Hojo and after I call the cops on him a few times. I just got a restraining order against him last week; he was very mad at me…that's why I'm here." Kagome admitted softly.

"How are you paying for a motel? What the hell did he do to you?!" Inuyasha asked becoming pissed off.

"Grandpa…ummm dad's dad died a few years ago from drinking too much for too long; he left me all his money in his will. And grandma, dad's mom died four months ago; she also left me everything. They said I was their only grandchild and all their children were now dead…so I got everything…except the house. Well, they did leave me that as well, but I'm too young to actually own a house and all that…so the bank took that. But that's ok…the manager of the motel is very nice; she said as long as I'm not too loud and pay the agreed upon amount I could stay there." Kagome explained as calmly as she could; she was still very upset.

"And how much do you pay each month?" Inuyasha asked seriously.

"I don't know…between $300 and $800; it depends on what she needs." Kagome said softly.

"Jeez…Kagome, that's not how… Do you need a place to stay…a safe place where you won't be taken advantage of?" Inuyasha asked looking at her.

"I'm ok…most places are too expensive and don't allow too many cats. Sango and Ayame offered, Sango's parents died and she had to move in with a different family member already and Ayame has a large family as is." Kagome explained softly.

"How many cats do you have?" Inuyasha asked looking at her; he was afraid she was going to say there were eight or more…he already had two of his own; Dusk and Shadow.

"Just three kittens; their mother died when they were very young and I've been taking care of them since. I have Buyo, Luna and Mika." Kagome said somewhat excitedly.

"Kagome…I meant do you want to stay at my place? You wouldn't have to get rid of your cats…and you'd be safe. And you'd be able save your money and get what you want." Inuyasha said seriously, holding her hand; he just wanted her to be safe.

"But I couldn't do that; I couldn't be a burden and put you out…" Kagome said concerned.

"You wouldn't be putting me out; I have three extra rooms. Kagome, I live in a four-bedroom house with a full bathroom and two half bathrooms. You've been in my house enough times to know this…so what's really bothering you?" Inuyasha asked seriously.

"What about everyone at school; what if they find out? They'll figure out that we're…" Kagome started, becoming upset again.

"Kagome…it's fine; people will find out you live with me. That's fine; we'll just explain that you had a bad family situation and have been living in a motel for the last…however long. Do you have proof of living in a motel?" Inuyasha asked seriously.

"I recorded each time I paid her on video. And yes, she knows; she ok'd it." Kagome said softly.

"Ok then. If anyone asks, you'll have that for records. Also, that means we'll be able to spend more time together. Which reminds me; Sango and Ayame know about us. Apparently they know you well enough or something like that." Inuyasha said calmly as he held her hand.

"Wh-what?" Kagome asked turning red.

"It's ok; they promised not to say anything." Inuyasha said calmly with a smile.

"What about your friends; do they know as well?" Kagome asked softly.

"Not that I know…but I could be wrong. So, how long are you stuck in here for?" Inuyasha asked looking around.

"Another day or two…" Kagome answered softly.

"That reminds me…you didn't answer my question; what did he do to you?" Inuyasha asked again, very seriously.

Kagome just looked at him with a sad look before slowly sitting up, wincing a little in pain; she then took a deep breath before removing the blanket…


	4. Chapter 4

Once Kagome removed the blanket, she then lifted up her hospital gown to reveal that her side had several stitches.

"What on earth happened; what the hell did he do to you?!" Inuyasha asked becoming enraged, trying to keep his voice down so that doctors or nurses wouldn't come running in.

"He stabbed me because I refused to have sex with him…let alone be with him." Kagome said softly as she put her gown back down and covered back up with the blanket.

"How…why…Kagome…I'll be right back…" Inuyasha said frustrated; he didn't want to yell and scream in front of Kagome.

"Oh…ok…" Kagome said slightly upset…but not at Inuyasha; but at herself.

**With Inuyasha:**

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.:**

Why? Why did this have to happen to her of all people?

I should've pushed more to take her home…granted I guess I get why she didn't want me knowing where she was living.

I pray to God that I don't ever see that mother fucker. Hojo Tomo…

I should've been there to protect her.

I should've seen this coming.

I should've gone with her.

But that's not going to happen ever again; I'll keep her protected…no matter what.

**Normal P.O.V.:**

So after Inuyasha got done arguing with himself and his conscience he went back to Kagome's room.

When he got to Kagome's room she was asleep.

'She looks so peaceful.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he sat back in the chair and sighed.

"How is she?" Sango and Ayame asked coming into the room making Inuyasha jump a little.

"Jesus; you scared the crap out of me! She's ok I suppose…she's asleep currently." Inuyasha said simply.

"Do you know what happened?" Sango asked right away.

"Someone named Hojo Tomo attacked her and stabbed her in the side." Inuyasha answered honestly.

"I should've known. That bastard just doesn't get it…" Sango mumbled.

"Has he been arrested?" Ayame asked softly.

"I'm not sure…" Inuyasha answered honestly.

"Do you know where she's been living?" Ayame asked, indicating she knows.

"At home with her crack-head mother." Sango answered annoyed.

"So…how did you find out?" Inuyasha asked Ayame, confusing Sango.

"I seen her one day. So you do know then." Ayame said looking at Inuyasha.

"Know what? What's going on? Tell me." Sango demanded.

"Kagome's been living in a motel; her mother kicked her out. I'm not sure why, but she did. She didn't want to burden us because you just moved in with a new family member and my family is already too big." Ayame explained.

"She just told me that her mother kicked her out because she refused to be with this Hojo guy." Inuyasha said calmly.

"The guy her mom wants her to marry…" Sango and Ayame said sighing.

"I guess…" Inuyasha sighed.

"But don't worry; Kagome doesn't love him; she doesn't even like him. But she does love you." Ayame and Sango said with smiles.

"So we were right; you and Kagome are a thing." Miroku and Koga said walking into the room.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked shocked.

"We heard what happened on the news." Miroku said simply.

"The news?" Sango, Ayame and I asked all shocked.

"Yes; it's all over the news. Now it makes since why she hasn't been in school for the last four days without anyone calling her in." Koga said plainly.

"Someone named Hojo Tomo has been arrested for the crime and admitted doing so because she refused to be with him; he thinks she's dead. We didn't know it was Kagome until we overheard these two talking. We just decided to come visit and see how she was doing. We never expected to see you here. Well…we kind of did; we had a feeling you two were in some kind of relationship. Why didn't you tell either of us?" Miroku asked looking at Inuyasha.

"Kagome didn't want anyone to know just yet; we both wanted to wait awhile. And asides from you four, she doesn't want anyone else to know." Inuyasha said seriously.

"Ok…Ayame and I are dating and everyone knows about us." Koga said calmly.

"Yeah, but you almost lost your job and wasn't she branded as a girl who couldn't get anything done on her own; that she was sleeping with her teacher to get passing grades?" Inuyasha asked seriously, looking directly at Koga.

"Yeah, but we got over that and no one mentions it anymore." Koga said seriously.

"Ok, but Kagome's not Ayame; she can't handle all that." Inuyasha said looking from Koga to Kagome.

"I suppose…Kagome's not the brightest student in math or science is she?" Koga asked with a smirk.

"Shut it! She does just fine. And she's not passing because we're together; she's passing on her own work ethics." Inuyasha said seriously, becoming annoyed.

"Ok you two; just relax. This is their business and we'll accept what they wish." Miroku said breaking anything up before it started.

"Right…" Koga mumbled; he wanted to have some fun with this… But Miroku put his foot down; and when he did that, he meant business.

"So…how is she?" Miroku asked as he calmed down.

"She was stabbed in the side and is now resting. I think she's in pain, but isn't saying anything. How are your lives going?" Inuyasha explained and then asked looking at Kagome.

"Who are you asking? Us or the girls?" Koga asked looking at Inuyasha.

"Either…but I'm not sure the girls want to talk to me about their lives." Inuyasha said seriously; and he was right. Sango and Ayame would prefer to talk to Kagome; she would fill Inuyasha in later.

"Well, Ayame and I are doing good." Koga said calmly.

"I started dating Sango yesterday; and we're very much in love." Miroku explained when he seen not only Inuyasha's and Koga's faces, but also Sango's and Ayame's.

"Mmm…oww…" Kagome moaned in pain in her sleep.

"Oh…it seems like she has a lot of visitors today." A nurse said walking in kind of surprised.

"Sorry…" Everyone in the room said looking at the nurse.

"No, don't be; this is a good thing. She said she didn't have any fAyamely who were coming; at least she has friends." The nurse said walking over to Kagome.

"Well, we're going to head back; I have a meeting with the principal." Miroku said calmly.

"And I have to get the test finished." Koga said heading out.

Inuyasha had gotten everything done before he even came to visit Kagome.

"Ms. Okunaka, please wake up; I need to check your vitals and everything." The nurse said gently shaking Kagome awake.

"Mmm…Sango, Ayame? Is Mr. Ikashi still here?" Kagome asked a little groggy.

"Yes, he's still here. But I have to get going; my mom's calling me home for dinner…well actually she's in the parking lot. But I'll see you tomorrow. I hope you feel better. Sango, mom said your aunt called and said she wants you home as well; do you want a ride?" Ayame asked calmly.

"I guess; I'll see you tomorrow." Sango said as she and Ayame gently hugged Kagome.

"Ok; see you tomorrow." Kagome said softly as she hugged her best friends.

"Ok, let's see. Well, your fever is back; you're at 101.8…but your BP is normal. Your blood sugar is good as well. How are you feeling; how is your side? On a scale of one to ten, rate your pain; one being no pain and ten being severe." The nurse said looking directly at Kagome.

"…Eight…" Kagome said hesitantly.

"Ok. Well, you are due for some pain medication now…so let me get that for you. I'll be right back." The nurse said heading out of the room.

"I'm sorry…" Kagome said softly.

"It's ok; this isn't your fault…none of it is." Inuyasha said taking her hand in his, causing her to blush.

"But…if I had told someone where I was living or something, then maybe this wouldn't have happened." Kagome said sadly.

"And even if you did tell someone and made it home, he could've attacked you there; and maybe successfully raped you. And then you might not have been found and might've died. Then where would that leave me? I would've lost the most important person in my life. I rather it didn't happen at all. But since it down, I'm glad it happened this way and you were found and got another chance at life versus the other option." Inuyasha said seriously causing Kagome to cry a little.

"I love you so much and I'm soo sorry." Kagome cried, softly hiccupping here and there.

"I love you too." Inuyasha said seriously as he held her hands; he was going to kiss her forehead, but they heard the nurse coming back.

"Ok; I found you some oxycodone. Do you think you can swallow some pills today?" The nurse asked coming in with two pills and some water.

"Yes, I think so." Kagome said softly sitting up a little, wincing in pain.

The nurse gave her the pills and about fifteen or twenty minutes later Kagome was out like a light once again…


	5. Chapter 5

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.:**

So I had gotten the name of the motel and the room number that Kagome had been living at. I then contacted Miroku, Koga, Momo and her friends and asked if they would help getting her cats and stuff; they all agreed to help.

So all of her things got to my house two nights ago and Sango & Ayame set all of her things up…except for her bed…which she didn't actually have one of. So I bought her a new bed and that arrived this morning.

**Normal P.O.V.:**

"So, are you ready to get out of here?" Inuyasha asked as they sat there waiting for a nurse to come and take out all the IVs and such. She already talked to the doctor, who told her to take it easy and make sure she's taking her medications.

"Yes. How much do I owe you?" Kagome asked softly.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"For the bed, rent and for allowing me to keep my kitties." Kagome said softly.

"You don't owe me anything. All you need to do is take it easy and do everything the doctors say. I don't want your money; it's no good to me." Inuyasha said seriously.

"Ok…" Kagome said unsure.

"So…I took the liberty of collecting all of your school and homework and such that you missed. All of your teachers, the principal and school nurses know you're living with me and what's going on; they all say take your time and feel better soon. So, you don't have to be in school for the rest of the week until next Wednesday, unless you're feeling better sooner; then Tuesday at the earliest. And I'm taking off until next Tuesday, so I can help take care of you. And don't mistake that as I will be taking care of you; I'm going to help take care of you. Ok?" Inuyasha asked seriously.

"Ok…" Kagome said softly.

"Good. How are you feeling today?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome.

"Well enough to go home…but my side still hurts a little." Kagome answered honestly.

"I would assume so…" Inuyasha said sighing.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said softly, sadly.

"It's not your fault. But at least now you'll be safe." Inuyasha said calmly.

"Especially since he thinks I'm dead right?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha.

"Well…I'm sure whenever he gets out he'll see you somewhere; they always do. Especially if he is a true stalker; he'll try to find your "grave." And when he doesn't find that anywhere…he'll know you're still alive and try to find you." Inuyasha said calmly as to try not to scare her too much.

"I see. But you'll protect and keep me safe?" Kagome asked softly.

"You're damn right I'll keep you safe; you're the love of my life." Inuyasha said causing Kagome to cry a little.

"Are you alright? Do you need to find a nurse or doctor?" Inuyasha asked when he seen her tears.

"No; I'm fine. It's just you've never said that to me before; I'm just so happy. I love you too." Kagome said, tears still running down her cheeks.

"I'm glad." Inuyasha said with a smile.

After about five minutes a nurse finally came and took out all the IVs and such and gave Kagome her release papers.

"Are you ready to go home?" Inuyasha asked as he pushed Kagome out of the building in a wheelchair.

"Yes; I'm ready to go home." Kagome said with a smile; she was thrilled to be living with Inuyasha and no longer in a motel…with her kitties.

"Thank you." Kagome said once they were both in the car.

"For what?" Inuyasha asked as he started the car.

"For caring enough to give me a safe place to live…with you." Kagome said as she looked out the window.

"Not a problem. I would've done it anytime; all you had to do was ask." Inuyasha said seriously.

"Thank you either way." Kagome said yawning.

After a few minutes of silence, Inuyasha looked over to see that Kagome had fallen to sleep with her head on the window.

"Silly girl…" Inuyasha sighed with a chuckle as he continued to drive home.

'At least she's alive.' Inuyasha thought to himself pretty much the entire way home.

The drive from the hospital to Inuyasha's house was about forty-five minutes to an hour…depending on traffic.

Once they got home Inuyasha had decided not to wake Kagome; instead he propped her up in her seat. He then got out and walked around to her side and took her inside and set her on the couch.

"Ok…" Inuyasha sighed as he went back out to get her things…


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you ready to go back to school tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome.

"I guess so…" Kagome sighed as she sat on the couch.

The last few days Kagome had been healing up; she was finally able to move around without feeling too much pain in her side.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked concerned.

"Hmmm…I'm just worried…" Kagome admitted softly.

"About what?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"My friends; they know about us now and they haven't come to visit me…and then what everyone at school is going to say about what happened to me…" Kagome admitted sadly, she looked like she was going to cry.

"Hey, don't cry. I don't think your friends know where you live now…well not the address. I never told them; did you?" Inuyasha asked seriously.

"No…" Kagome said sniffling.

"Well, there you go; they just don't know where you live anymore." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right; and I'll see them tomorrow…" Kagome said with a smile.

"And as for everyone else at school; they don't know about us…so we'll be fine. The only people who know as far as I know are our friends. And if people talk about what happened; let them. You survived and are alive; and to me that's all that matters." Inuyasha said as he embraced her in a hug.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said softly as she leaned up and gently kissed him on the cheek.

"Kagome…can I please kiss you?" Inuyasha asked, gently placing his hand on her cheek.

"I don't know… I-I've never…I-I don't think I'll be any good." Kagome said softly, sadly, looking down at her hands.

"Is that why you've never let me kiss you before?" Inuyasha asked seriously.

"…Yes…" Kagome answered softly.

"I think you'll do just fine. And I'm really glad to know that you haven't ever been kissed before. It makes me happy to know that I'll be your first. Can I have the honors of your first kiss?" Inuyasha asked very politely.

"Yes…" Kagome answered softly, happily.

Inuyasha didn't say anything; he just smiled as he tilted her chin up a little and then bent down to gently kiss her for the first time.

They were soft innocent kisses…until she fell backwards onto the couch; she was now lying down and he had climbed on top of her and was kissing her while holding onto her hips.

Inuyasha was the one to pull away, afraid that they would go too far; Kagome realized it after a few minutes.

"Thank you Inuyasha…for stopping and not going too far with me." Kagome said softly, red in the face.

"You're welcome; I know you're not ready yet for that. But one day maybe." Inuyasha said looking at her.

"Defiantly one day." Kagome said with a smile, giving Inuyasha hope.

"So…what would you like to do with this last day of freedom from school? You're all caught up on your school and homework." Inuyasha said looking at her.

"I would just like to sit here with you, cuddle and watch TV…if that's ok." Kagome said softly.

"That's just fine." Inuyasha said happily as he held her in his arms.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started.

"Yes, what is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"I feel so safe with you like this." Kagome said leaning into him.

"I'm glad. I'm glad I can make you feel safe." Inuyasha said kissing her forehead making her giggle a little.

"I love you so much Sensei Ikashi." Kagome said teasing him a little.

"And I love you Ms. Higurashi." Inuyasha said hugging her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.:**

"Kagome; you're back!" Kagome's best friends, Sango and Ayame cried as they ran to and hugged Kagome.

"Hi you guys; I've missed you!" Kagome cried as she hugged them back.

"Hey, be careful; she's still fragile." I said looking at the girls.

"Yes Mr. Ikashi." All three girls said with smiles before they went to breakfast and then their first class; they had Mythology first…

"Mr. Ikashi…" Mr. Host, the principal started, right behind me.

"Mr. Host…what are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"I just came to see how you were doing. How is Kagome doing? Is she adjusting to living with her teacher ok? How is she feeling?" Mr. Host asked looking at me.

"She's doing fine; she's not in nearly as much pain as she was in before. Doctors wrote her a note to get out physical education until she's fully healed. She's adjusted to living with me just fine; she has her own room on the first floor. Why are you asking?" I asked; I got the feeling he knew something.

"I'm just wondering." He said simply; he knows.

"How long have you known?" I asked looking at him, narrowing my eyes.

"Awhile. Once I found she was in the hospital I went to see how she was doing; I overheard the two of you talking. Don't worry; I haven't told anyone. It's nobody's business, but your own. However, I was concerned because she's not very good at science or math; I just wanted to make sure that this relationship wasn't getting her by. However, I seen her grades and such from both your class and her math class; she's just barely passing math. And with your class…she's passing with Cs. Once I seen that I realized you weren't playing favorites. So I'm not going to call you up in front of the education board like I did for Mr. Kureno. I know Ms. Higurashi; she's a sweet girl. So…just keep doing what you're doing." Mr. Host said before leaving to his office while I went to my first class…a few minutes late because of him. So…I didn't know if any of my students were late; although I'm sure there were one or two of them that were…but they were all there.

**With Kagome:**

**Kagome's P.O.V.:**

"How are you feeling Ms. Higurashi?" Mrs. Stein, my mythology teacher asked when I got to class.

"Better, thanks." I answered looking at her; she was always so nice; most of my teachers were.

"And I see that you're all caught up now." Mrs. Stein said as I handed her all the stuff that I missed.

"Yes." I answered simply.

"Ok, please take your seat then." Mrs. Stein said with a smile as I took my seat.

After that all my teachers asked how I was doing…except for Mr. Ikashi of course…and Mr. Watters.

Mr. Watters is my gym teacher…and he doesn't care for "weakness" as he puts it. Even though I had a doctor's note, he still sent me to the weight room to make up for what I missed; I would be there for the next week or so… I hated gym…

Ever since gym class I've felt…wrong; but nothing looked wrong…so I stayed in classes.

**Normal P.O.V.:**

"Ok class… Have any of you seen Ms. Higurashi?" Inuyasha asked looking around; he was starting to worry now.

"Sorry I'm late; Ms. Fowel kept me after class to talk about math…" Kagome said handing Inuyasha a note.

"Ok. Kagome, while you were out you missed a very important test. Do you think you're ready to take it today? Or do you want to wait until tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome. It was then that he noticed how pale she had become since this morning.

"I'm ready." Kagome said determined.

"Ok. Mr. Priest will take you up to the silent room and make sure you're all set and everything; just give him the test when you're done." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome and Miroku.

"As for the rest of you…today we're going to be watching a movie. I don't want her missing anything more; so we'll start up class again tomorrow." Inuyasha said very seriously, causing his class to cheer.

"Ok Kagome, are you ready?" Miroku asked setting the test in front of Kagome.

"Yes." Kagome said softly.

"Are you feeling ok; you're awfully pale." Miroku said looking at Kagome.

"I'm ok; thank you for your concern." Kagome said politely with a smile.

"Ok then. Well, good luck; I'll be up front if you need anything…except for answers." Miroku said with a smile as he went up to the front desk.

This room was used for makeup tests, detention and disasters (natural or otherwise); almost every room an extra room attached to their rooms.

About half way through her test, Kagome started feeling really uncomfortable. When she reached down to hold her side, it felt wet; so when she pulled her hand back up to find it covered in blood, she panicked.

"Uh…ummm…Mr. Priest." Kagome said standing up only to fall as soon as she started walking.

"Yes, what is it? Kagome!" Miroku asked calmly and then panicked when she fell and he seen the blood.

Miroku did the only thing he could think of and pushed everything off the front desk and placed Kagome there. Once he got her situated, Miroku pulled up her shirt only to see her stitches had ripped; he then called 911.

"What's going in here? What happened?!" Inuyasha asked as soon as he seen Kagome.

"I'm not sure how…but her stitches ripped; she started to get up and then fell forward. I've already called for an ambulance; they're on their way." Miroku said as he found something to apply to her side to at least slow the bleeding.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.:**

"Kagome, what happened? I thought you said you were ok to go to school today." I said standing next to her.

"I was…until after gym…" Kagome said shocking me.

"What do you mean after gym? You're not supposed to be participating in physical education…or anything like that." I said seriously.

"Mr. Watters didn't care that I had a note; he said that only excused me from class for the time being. So he sent me to the weight room and had me use the treadmill and bikes and some weights…" Kagome breathed out; she was in a lot of pain.

Now I was pissed.

"I'll be right back." I said as I went back to my class and turned off the movie.

"Class dismissed. You can't go home yet, but you can go to the commons and participate in study hall. Ayame and Kale, take this note and give it to the teachers there." I said handing Ayame a note.

"What's happening; is Kagome ok?" Sango asked concerned.

"No; her stitches ripped and an ambulance is on their way to come get her. Something to do with gym… Now go to study hall; she'll let you know when she's ok." I said seriously, sending the class to two different study halls.

As soon as I was about to head back to the room the EMTs arrived.

"Mr. Ikashi?" Kagome asked as they took her away.

"Don't worry; I'll get everything figured out. I'll meet you at the hospital later." I said, promising her.

Once she was gone I turned to Miroku before heading the gymnasium, "go get Mr. Host and tell him what we just learned."

It was the end of the school day, students were already leaving.

I easily found Mr. Watters in the gym room packing stuff up.

"Hey!" I called out; Mr. Host and Miroku just behind me.

"Oh hey Mr. Ikashi, Mr. Priest and Mr. Host… What brings you all here?" He asked confused.

"How could you have her doing anything today?!" I asked pissed off.

"Who?" He asked confused.

"Kagome Higurashi! She had a freaking doctor's note for crying out loud! You could've killed her!" I yelled pissed off; Miroku had to hold me back before I punched this guy.

"That note excused her from class, not make ups. Besides she's fine; she left class just fine." Mr. Watters said proud of himself.

"She's not fine; she's on her way back to the hospital because her stitches ripped!" I yelled.

"Well then, she shouldn't have come back to school yet, shouldn't she? You need to relax. At least I'm not fucking my students…" Mr. Watters said pissing me off.

"Excuse me?" I asked flabbergasted.

"You heard me." He said simply.

"That's enough…both of you. Inuyasha, calm down. And Carter, he's right; you could've killed her." Mr. Host started.

"What are you saying?" Mr. Watters asked looking at Mr. Host.

"I'm saying I'm going to have to let you go. She had a note to be excused from everything physical; I read it. You should've sent her to study hall as soon as she showed you that note. I can't have teachers like you at my school. Now go before I call the police…" Mr. Host said calmly; I had started calming down a little.

"So why isn't he being fired? He's fucking his student; I'm sure that's how the little slut is passing his class." Mr. Watters said very plainly.

"He's not fucking his student or any of his students. And Kagome is passing his class yes, but not was As or even Bs. She's passing with Cs. You know that students dating or having any type of relations with their teachers get As or high Bs. Kagome is doing it all on her own. Now go. Mr. Ikashi, go make sure Kagome is ok." Mr. Host said seriously.

I did as I was told and drove back to the hospital; Kagome was already waiting outside.

"What's going on? How are you?" I asked right away.

"I'm ok… They stitched me back up and even wrapped me up with a giant bandage as well…so that this doesn't happen again…hopefully. The bandage keeps the stitches in place; it's also waterproof so I can still take showers. They said I didn't lose enough blood to have a transfusion. They said take it easy and no anything physical until I'm fully healed." She explained as she there on a bench.

I fell to my knees in front of her; I was so worried about her.

"Mr. Ikashi…are you ok?" She asked softly.

"Inuyasha…my name is Inuyasha; call me Inuyasha." I said looking directly into her eyes.

"Unless in school?" She asked and I just sighed.

"Yes; unless in school. Let's go home." I said helping her up.

"Yes, let's go home." She said softly as she followed me to my car…


	8. Chapter 8

Three weeks after Kagome had to have her stitches redone she was fully healed and back to normal.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly as they sat on the couch.

"Yes, what is it?" Inuyasha asked looking at her; she was blushing.

"I umm…I want to have sex." Kagome said causing Inuyasha to choke on his soda.

"Wh-what?" Inuyasha asked shocked.

"I started birth control the day I had to get my stitches fixed. I started thinking how life was short and how I didn't want to miss out on anything. And even after I survived I've thought about it; I've thought about having sex with you. And it's not just because life is short and all that; I really want to have sex with you. And I did miss your birthday because I was sick; I really wanted to give you my virginity on your birthday." Kagome said to a very shocked Inuyasha.

After a few minutes he finally spoke up.

"What am I going to do with you? Do you really want to do this?" Inuyasha asked pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes…I do; I want to give you me…all of me." Kagome replied softly looking directly into his eyes.

"You really want to give me your innocence? You do realize that if we do this, there's no going back right?" Inuyasha asked seriously.

"Yes…I want you to be the one to take me; to take my virginity. I want you to be able to do anything you want to me. But…there is one thing I ask." Kagome once again replied.

"And what would that be?" Inuyasha asked grabbing her shoulders.

"No anal…" She said softly.

"That's fine; I don't like anal anyways. I'm going to pick you up. When I do I want you to wrap your legs around my waist." He told her before gently kissing her as they stood up.

She nodded her head while wrapping her arms around his neck.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.:**

While kissing her my arms traveled down to just beneath her butt where I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I then carried her to my room where opened and closed the door, placing her against it.

"I love you Kagome Okunaka." I told her in between kisses.

"I love you too Inuyasha Ikashi." Kagome said softly in between kisses.

"Can we lie down please?" She asked me as I felt her legs start to fall.

"As you wish." I told her as I carried her to my bed where I gently laid her down.

After looking at her for a few minutes I removed her leggings before climbing on top of her.

"Inuyasha?" She asked before I could start kissing her.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked tucking hair behind her ears.

"Would you mind if I slept with you every night?" She asked me.

"I never thought you would ask. Of course you can. I was going to ask you a few times, but didn't want to push you." I said as I looked at her; she had tears in her eyes as she hugged me.

You know…for a sixteen year old; her breasts are a decent size…

Before I started kissing her I removed my shirt and pants so that we were at an even playing ground.

"My love…" I said before kissing her.

After a few minutes I started to feel really annoyed at the fact that she was still wearing clothing…

"I'm sorry to move so fast with this…but this has got to go. Everything else I'll take slow." I told her as I pulled off all of her clothes.

So…lying there, completely naked in our bed, Kagome looked so beautiful and innocent as I ran my hand over her face.

"Are you doing ok?" I asked her softly, noticing that her breathing hitched a bit.

"Mmmhmmm…I'm ok; just a little nervous." Kagome said softly as she blushed.

"You want to continue?" I asked her.

"Yes, I want to continue." She said softly.

"Ok…don't worry; I'll take it nice and slow and just tell me if you want something else or if you want to stop." I told her as I leaned over her small body and began kissing her like I normally do when we make out.

"I trust you." She said softly as she pulled me down onto her while we made out.

"Uh…" I heard Kagome gasp at the touch of my chest touching her breasts. If it weren't for the fact that Kagome was holding onto me and wasn't letting go; I would've asked her if she was ok.

After a little bit I started to lick her lips asking for entrance and she opened up right away; I stuck my tongue in her mouth and listened to her moan softly.

After a few seconds she slowly stuck her tongue in my mouth and we began to wrestle tongues.

When I pulled away from her, there was a line of saliva from both of us, connecting us.

I kissed her cheek, down her jaw and I finally found a crook in her neck and just started kissing, licking and sucking at it causing her to sigh. It's not something I meant to happen, but I ended up leaving a nice sized hickey.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome sighed in contentment.

After a little bit I decided I could move on and started kissing her chest lightly just above her breasts.

Her breath hitched a little each time I moved lower and she moved her arms above her head.

After a little bit I stopped kissing her and decided that I should probably experiment with touching first. So I gently cupped her breasts in my hands and slowly began to rub them and that's when Kagome shut her eyes and began panting.

"In-Inuyasha…Mmmmmm…" Kagome moaned out when I started to gently push down on her breasts.

"Do you like that baby?" I asked looking at her as I continued to rub them.

"Ye-yes…plea-please more! Inuyasha!" She cried out tilting her head back as I pinched her nipples. At first by accident; but she seemed to like it so I kept going.

After a little bit I decided it was time to give her a new feeling as I put my lips to her left breast and started to kiss and suck on it; she lost it and started crying and panting out…especially when I started tonguing her nipple.

"Ahhh. Ah. Ah. Ah." Kagome cried out arching her back a little as I started sucking on her left nipple while pinching the right one.

After a few minutes I switched to kissing her right breast while playing with the left. She made the same noises that she did with the other way around.

By the time I was done with her breasts I had seen that I had left a few hickeys. That's fine; nobody is going to see those except for me.

Her body was so soft as I traced it with my finger causing her to shiver and gasp.

"Kagome…" I started causing her to look at me.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm going to move on, ok?" I asked as I moved my hand down more.

She didn't say anything; she just shyly nodded her head which knocked backwards as she felt my hand started rubbing her precious area.

"Uh-huh…uh. Uh. Uh. Oh…" Kagome moaned out pushing her body down.

"Are you ready?" I asked rubbing a singer finger between her folds.

"Please…" Kagome begged me. That's all I needed to hear as I slowly stuck my finger in her; she was tight.

"Ahhhaa!" Kagome cried out clutching a pillow while arching her back.

"Are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I? Do you want me to stop?" I asked concerned.

"N-no, don't stop…it's just a new feeling…" Kagome said softly as she started to relax and I could feel her walls start to pulse around my finger.

"Ok." I said as I began to slowly just push my finger in and out of her; and after a little bit I sped up what I was doing.

"MmmmMmmm! In-Inuyasha! I-I-I can-can't…some-something's happening!" Kagome cried out scared and confused.

"Its ok baby, it's ok; just let it happen. I promise you this isn't a bad thing." I told her as I kept pushing my finger in and out of her.

"Ha-Inuyashaaa!" Kagome cried out as she pushed her hands down by mine and lifted her hips as she experienced her first orgasm, spilling her juices all over my finger. I pulled out and licked my finger and tasted her; she tasted sweet.

She was panting pretty heavily as I crawled up over her.

"Wa-was that…" Kagome started before I kissed her.

"That was an orgasm…also known as a climax or cumming. You taste so good. Would you mind if I got a better taste?" I asked her; she shook her head.

I smiled before I started kissing down her body and once I got to her treasure I looked up at her; she was panting with her mouth open with her arms over her head again.

I kissed the top of her sex before licking her lips once before sticking my tongue in her, tasting her.

And just like that her arms came down and began clutching at my sheets while she moaned and thrashed around. She was trashing around so much I had to hold her hips down while fondling her breasts.

"INUYASHAAA!" Kagome cried out a few seconds later as she grabbed my head and came in my mouth; she was actually squirting.

I've never gotten a girl to squirt before. Sure, I've been able to pleasure and satisfy girls before, but I've never gotten them to squirt.

I didn't want to let Kagome's cum go to waste; so I licked it up completely causing her to squirm around.

I then went up to and kissed her so that she could taste her.

I was about ready to take her when I felt her start to rub my erection from the outside of my boxers while I kissed her. When I felt her hands I began grunting into her mouth.

"Damnit Kagome…that feels good…" I said when I pulled away from her; that made her smile.

"Can I touch it?" She asked softly.

"Of course." I told her as I pulled off my boxers.

I smiled and chuckled a bit when I seen her expression.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah…it's so big…" She said just staring at it before.

"Never seen one this big before?" I asked her; I knew she hadn't seen one period, but I just had to.

"No…" She said turning red.

"So shy…" I said before I kissed her while placing her hand on my throbbing shaft.

She really was shy as I slowly moved her hand up and down at first. After a little bit I let go of her hand and she was rubbing me by herself.

"Kagome…" I groaned into her mouth.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome moaned back as she started rubbing a bit faster.

"Kagome, this feels so good." I told her as I started to feel up her breasts.

After a few seconds I felt as if she needed to be pleasured as well; she was on her knees when I took my hand and slid it down her stomach and to my prize.

With my free hand I gently grabbed the back of her head and started kissing her, sticking my tongue in her mouth as I stuck my finger inside her very wet pussy causing her to moan out into my mouth.

After a few seconds she became unbalanced; so she wrapped her free arm around my neck. And not long after that we both came in each others' hands while I grunted into her mouth and she cried into mine as she jerked forward.

Again when we pulled apart, there was a line of saliva from our kiss.

I fell backwards while she fell forwards and before I even had time to say anything, I felt her kissing and licking the tip of my cock.

"Damnit Kagome! Kagome!" I called out when felt her put her mouth on me, taking me.

She was really shy, but she seemed to know what she was doing and it felt amazing.

"Kagome, I love you so much…and I'm sorry about this…" I told her as I pushed her head down on me more, bobbing her head up and down. And like when she was rubbing me she was doing this on her own.

"Oh my god! Kagome, I'm going to cum! KAGOME!" I called out cumming right then and there, in her mouth.

She pulled away coughing a little, but it seemed she swallowed everything.

"Kagome…" I said as I sat up to face her, placing my hands gently on her shoulders.

"Yes?" She asked looking at me; I think she knew what I was going to say, because she just let me gently push her to the bed.

"Kagome my love; I love you. Are you ready?" I asked as I crawled up over her, placing the tip of my cock at her entrance.

"I love you too Inuyasha. I'm ready. Will you be gentle?" She asked looking directly at me.

"I'll try…you know it's going to hurt regardless, right?" I asked her.

I don't think she understood because she got a confused look on her face.

"Kagome…you're a virgin correct; you've never had sex before?" I asked her.

"Correct; I've never had sex before." She said softly.

"You do understand that in order to take your virginity I have to break through a barrier, don't you?" I asked her.

She nodded her head.

"Do you understand that for girls, losing their virginity hurts because of that barrier?" I asked her.

"So…no matter how gentle you are it'll hurt?" She asked me.

"That's correct. If you're not ready, we can stop." I told her and I meant it. Sure I want her and sure this was fun, but if she's not ready…

"I don't want to stop; I made it this far. And I want to give you my virginity." She said softly.

"Please…will it hurt the whole time?" She asked me.

"For a little bit, but it shouldn't hurt the entire time, no." I told her.

"Is there any way for the pain to go quickly?" She asked.

"There is one way…" I told her; to be honest that might be what's best.

"What is it?" She asked.

"If I take you with one thrust; one fast, hard thrust. Otherwise I have to go slow and it'll take longer." I told her.

"Then please…please just do it…" Kagome pleaded with me.

"Kagome…I'm sorry about this." I told her as I slid into her just a little ways before sealing her mouth with mine. And with one fast and hard thrust, I took her virginity, her innocence.

She arched her entire body into mine while crying out into my mouth and grabbed onto me with one arm while her other hand clutched my sheets again.

After a few seconds I pulled away so she could breathe. When I looked up at her, I could see tears sliding down her cheeks.

I carefully wiped her tears away before she had opened her eyes and was looking directly at me.

"Inu-Inuya-Inuyasha…" She whispered out as she took deep breaths.

"I'm sorry…" I told her.

I was shocked when I felt her hand on my cheek.

"Do-don't be…I-I asked for you to do it remember?" She asked me.

I held her hand on my cheek while I sat there inside of her, letting her adjust to me and my size.

"I-I can-can't believe it fit inside of me…" She said with a bit of a chuckle.

"I knew I would." I told her leaning down to kiss her; she gasped at the sudden movement, but accepted my kiss none the less.

While kissing her, I felt her maneuver underneath me a little as she spread her legs a little more.

"I love you." I told her as I started to slowly move within her.

"Huh-uh! I love you too." She moaned and said those magical words that no other girlfriend has ever really said to me before.

Actually, she does a lot of things that my previous girlfriends never did.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Oh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Ahhh! Ah. Ah. Ah." Kagome moaned as her pain was replaced with pleasure and I started going a little faster.

It didn't take long or much, but she reached her first orgasm.

But I wasn't done by a long shot; I needed her so badly.

"Kagome…" I groaned out as I grabbed her hips.

"Inuyasha! Please! Please more!" Kagome cried out, begging as she reached her hands down between us.

"Please Kagome…" I started, "please let me go faster and harder. Please beg me; I'm losing control. I can't control myself baby; not with you. Please give me permission to take you how I want to take you." I pleaded.

"Anything except anal?" she asked as I felt myself slipping.

"No anal. Just beg me." I told her.

"Please Inuyasha…do what you please." She moaned out and I completely lost it as I grabbed hold of her breasts and started slamming into her as fast and hard as I could go.

"INUYASHA! INUYASHA!" Kagome called out grabbing a hold of my shoulders; she tried to keep up with me, but couldn't.

After a few seconds I leaned over her as she wrapped her legs around my waist causing her to cum again.

"Inuyasha…please I want to try. Please…" She begged to be on top.

"Keep your knees locked against my hips and wrap your arms around my shoulders." I told her as I flipped us around.

It took her a little bit to be able to sit up on me, but she managed and began slowly rocking her hips.

While she rocked and every now and then bounced I started feeling her up, holding on to her breasts making her moan out while I pinched her nipples.

She was very new at this and it showed, but I didn't care; I thought she was perfect. She was defiantly the best birthday present I've ever gotten in my life.

I could feel her walls start to clench around me; she was about orgasm again.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she fell against me.

I made her turn around as I sat up and took her while sitting on the edge of the bed, holding onto her hips as I roughly pushed in and out of her.

She leaned her head back into my shoulder as she came almost right away this time.

"Baby…can you get on your hands and knees?" I asked her.

"No…you promised…" She cried thinking I wanted anal.

"No, no, no…I'm not going to stick in there; I wanted to take you from behind. I'll show you if you can get on your hands and knees." I told her while kissing her neck and fondling her breasts.

"Ok." She said as I helped her to the position I wanted.

At first when I buried myself in her I was slow and gentle; but that didn't last long as I got her screaming and crying and begging for more.

"INUYASHAAA!" She cried falling onto her stomach as she came again.

I was so close; I needed to cum. But I wanted to see her beautiful face when I did.

"Kagome…can you go anymore?" I asked her as I rolled her over; she was panting hard and was very red in the face.

She nodded her head weakly, but she spread her legs for me.

"I'll try to be quick; I'm getting so close. I just need a little longer." I told her as I entered her.

I've lost control before, but never like this. Being with Kagome like this made me feel…I don't know…different. I've never felt like this before.

She was exhausted so I decided to be gentle with her as I leaned over her and started rocking my hips with hers.

"Inuyasha…I think I'm going to cum again…" She said softly as she wrapped her arms and legs around me.

"I think I'm going to cum too. Can I cum inside?" I asked her.

"Yes, you can. Can we try cumming together this time?" She asked me softly.

"We can try…just hold on a little longer ok baby?" I asked as I pushed in as deep as her body would allow and laid right on top of her; I had one arm under her shoulders and my other under her hips.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome moaned out.

"Ok…now! KAGOME!" "INUYASHAAA!" We both called out cumming hard.

Once again her juices covered my cock while for the first time ever in her life I filled her up with my cum.

After a few minutes I collapsed breathing heavily while holding onto her.

After a few seconds I stood up with her, still inside of her and gently laid us onto the bed so that we were completely on it instead of me being half on and half off.

I pulled out as soon as we got comfy and she immediately latched onto me and started crying.

"I love you…" She said softly.

"I love you too. Come here, what's wrong?" I asked her concerned.

"I don't know…" She said softly snuggling into me.

I think her hormones are acting up; I heard that happens for some girls after they lose their virginity.

"Inuyasha…" She said softly.

"Yes?" I asked looking at her.

"You're not going to leave now, are you?" She asked me softly.

"No, never; I love you too much. You're stuck with me until _you_ say so." I told her gently as I pulled her to me.

"Ok. Then I never want to leave." She said softly, laying her head on my shoulder.

"Good. And I never plan on leaving you my love." I told her as she smiled into my chest.

After a few minutes I tried to suggest we take a shower to clean off, but she had already passed out.

I chucked at her as I held onto her and fell asleep myself…completely exhausted myself.

This was indeed the best birthday ever…


	9. Chapter 9

Inuyasha woke up the next morning feeling the happiest he has been in a long time. Not because he realized that Kagome gave him her virginity; but because he had her love and she accepted his.

He was laying on his back with one of his arms above his head and his other wrapped around Kagome as she laid up against him with her head on his chest and arms wrapped around him.

After about half an hour of watching her, Kagome stretched and started to wake up.

"How do you feel?" Inuyasha asked when she pulled away from him and sat up.

"A little sore; but very much loved. And hungry." Kagome said softly as her stomach started to growl.

"Hahaha. I'm glad. Let's get cleaned up and dressed and I'll make breakfast." Inuyasha said chuckling and hugging her before they went to the bathroom.

**Several Hours Later:**

Inuyasha and Kagome were cuddling on the couch watching "The Grudge" when her phone rang…during a particular scary scene. Boy did Kagome jump…because she fell off the couch.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Kagome said looking at her phone.

"Hello?" She asked calming herself as she answered the phone.

_"Hello, Kagome. I'm glad to hear your voice and that you didn't die. I wanted to apologize; you just made me so mad."_ The voice on the other end of the line said creepily.

"Hojo? Ho-how did you get my number?" Kagome asked scared as she sat on her knees on the floor.

Hojo's name and the fear in Kagome's voice got Inuyasha's attention right away.

"Put him on speaker." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome; she did as she was told.

_"Kagome…please forgive me and come back to me. I can give you so much."_ Hojo said eerily.

"I can't forgive you; you stabbed me and left me for dead…after masturbating until you heard the cops." Kagome said softly, trying to stay brave.

_"Damnit Kagome; I said I was sorry! What more do you want from me?! Who is he? Who are you fucking now you little whore?! Tell me his name!"_ Hojo started yelling.

"How did you even get out of jail?" Kagome asked scared.

_"I'll never tell…"_ Hojo said like a child before hanging up.

After he hung up, Kagome sat there shaking pretty badly before she just started crying her eyes out.

"Kagome…come here. I won't let him get or hurt you." Inuyasha said climbing onto the floor with her; he took, shut off her phone and set it on the table before pulling her into his warm and save embrace.

"Am I really a whore?" Kagome asked, crying into Inuyasha's chest.

"No. Don't you ever listen to him or anybody else like that. You're not a whore. Whores sleep with many different men; you've only slept with me." Inuyasha said doing his best to comfort her.

"I'm soo sorry…" Kagome cried.

"For what?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"For getting you involved in all this…" Kagome cried.

"Don't be. I'm all in when it comes to you. I don't care what happened in your past or whatever stalker you have now. I only care about you; and I will protect you with all that I have." Inuyasha said very seriously as he held her.

"Inuyasha…I love you so much!" Kagome cried happily into his chest.

"I love you too." Inuyasha said as he continued to hug her.

It took over half an hour, but Kagome eventually calmed down; she had called her best friend to talk about what just happened.

_"Hello?"_ Sango asked on the other end.

"Sango, its Kagome." Kagome said softly.

_"Oh hey, what's up?"_ Sango asked calmly.

"I gave my virginity to Inuyasha last night…and then Hojo called me a little bit ago and called me a whore…" Kagome said as calmly as she could.

_"Really; that's awesome! You finally losing your virginity to the man you love; not Hojo calling you. So what did that mother fucker want?"_ Sango asked annoyed that Hojo was still bothering her.

"He wanted me to forgive and be with him." Kagome replied back.

_"Is he fucking high?! You aren't ever going to forgive that creep!"_ Sango exclaimed on the other end.

"I'm not sure. And no, I'm not going to forgive him; I've never even liked him. And he's never liked me until I got older for whatever reason." Kagome said calmly.

_"Well that's good. I don't know what his issue is."_ Sango said annoyed.

"I don't know either…but he's really starting to creep me out. And that's not it; he's really starting to scare me." Kagome said starting to become upset.

_"Kagome…don't worry; you have Mr. Ikashi now. He can protect and keep you protected."_ Sango said smiling.

"Yeah, I do." Kagome said with a smile that caught Inuyasha's attention.

_"Well I got to go; mom's calling me for dinner. Talk to you later; love you._" Sango said calmly.

"Ok; talk to you later. Love you too." Kagome said softly as she hung up.

"Really now; I thought you loved me." Inuyasha said playfully looking at Kagome.

"I do love you; Sango is like my sister." Kagome said smiling; she knew he was playing around.

"Yeah, I know; you tell her everything don't you?" Inuyasha asked looking at her.

"Yes…but I also tell you everything as well…unless it's girl talk." Kagome said with a smile.

"Well, I can't expect you to tell me everything; now can I?" Inuyasha asked pulling her back to him.

"No; just like I can't expect you to tell me everything." Kagome said with a smile.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Inuyasha asked looking Kagome in the eyes.

"Can we finish the movie?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Inuyasha asked calmly.

"As long as I'm with you; you'll keep me protected." Kagome said with a smile.

"You're damn right I'll keep you protected." Inuyasha said hugging and holding her close…


	10. Chapter 10

It was half way through the school day when it happened…when everything went to hell in a handbasket.

Kagome was in the bathroom and Inuyasha was walking the halls because he had free period when the alarms went off.

"This is not a drill! I repeat; this is not a drill! There are a group of men in the school with guns! Please stay calm. If you are near any of the exits please leave if possible. If not barricade yourselves in your classroom and stay put!" Mr. Host said over the loudspeakers.

Just then gunshots were heard; Kagome couldn't hear them because she had her headphones in.

Inuyasha was about to go to the nearest classroom when he seen Kagome round a corner.

"Shit." Inuyasha cursed at himself as he quickly made his way to Kagome; she had just passed the staff bathroom.

Inuyasha made it to her and pulled her into the bathroom with him, pulling her headphones off her head.

"Mmmm! Mmmm!" Kagome screamed into Inuyasha's hand as he dragged her into the staff bathroom.

"Shhh! Kagome, it's me; it's Mr. Ikashi." Inuyasha said in a hushed tone.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked right away.

"Shhh! You need to stay quiet. There are group of men shooting up the school. What are you doing out of class and wearing your headphones?" Inuyasha asked after explaining to her.

As soon as she was about to answer him, Inuyasha covered her mouth and pressed them up against the wall behind the door.

Bang! Bang!

Bang! Bang!

Two different sets of banging noises.

One of the men banged on the door while another let off two shots.

When there was no sound of someone screaming or crying out, the two men left.

Kagome was physically shaking in fear as Inuyasha held her against him, keeping her quiet while he waited.

He right; the men opened the door and shot again to make sure there was really no one in there.

Kagome not only was shaking, but she was also crying; Inuyasha could feel her tears on his hand.

While they waited for the men to leave again, Inuyasha kissed the top of her head to try to comfort her.

"Anyone in there?" A third man was heard.

Kagome recognized the third man's voice; it was Hojo.

"No. We shot four times and there was nothing." One man said simply.

"Why the hell are you wasting bullets?! We need to go! We need to locate Kagome; she's all that matters! We're not here to kill anyone! Do you understand me?!" Hojo yelled.

"Right!" The other two men.

"Then we'll get to have fun with this girl; I hope she has good pussy." One of the other two men said happily.

"No…I get to have fun with her, not you!" Hojo yelled cocking his gun.

However, when the gunshots fired, Hojo was the one dead on the ground; Kagome wanted to let out a scream, but knew if she did they'd be caught.

"Come on; let's go find this Kagome chick he was always talking about." One of the two men said.

"Yes…but do either of us know what she looks like?" The second man asked seriously.

"Shit! Let's go find a yearbook; I'm sure we can find out what she looks like in there." The first man said as they started walking away.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out as softly as she could, turned around and cried into Inuyasha's chest.

"I know…" Inuyasha said as calmly as he could, rubbing her back to try to comfort and calm her down.

After a few minutes he slowly slid them down the floor and they sat there, Kagome crying into his chest and him rubbing her back.

In a way she was happy because Hojo wouldn't be stalking her anymore; but she didn't want him to be killed like that.

Inuyasha was just happy that, with the exception of this, Kagome would be safe…but inside his pants another growing.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mr. Ikashi…you're becoming hard…" Kagome said blushing as she sat in his lap.

"Sorry…I just can't help it for some reason. I just feel really horny." Inuyasha admitted as she rocked against him a little.

"Let me help…" Kagome said softly as she rubbed him through his pants.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha groaned out as quietly as he could.

"You're pants are too tight…and your belt's in the way…" Kagome said as she couldn't get her hand in his pants.

Inuyasha didn't say anything, he just undid his belt and the zipper of his pants; he then shuddered when he felt her hands on him.

"Mr. Ikashi…you're so big…" Kagome said softly and Inuyasha just lost it; he gently pushed her to the ground and climbed on top of her…

"Mr. Ikashi?" Kagome questioned in shock.

"I can't stop…not now. You have no clue as to how long I've wanted to take you here at school." Inuyasha said spreading her legs with his knees.

"But…what if we get caught? I can't help but scream with you…" Kagome said softly.

They've only made love once, but boy does she remembering screaming for him like crazy; she also figured that's how it would be every time.

"Don't you worry; I'll take care of that." Inuyasha said opening up her blouse; he then pulled her bra down.

He wasn't going to completely undress her or himself, just in case.

"Mr. Ikashi…" Kagome moaned out when she seen him looking at her breasts.

"You know…if you keep saying that I'm going to go crazy." Inuyasha said seriously.

"Mr. Ikashi…" Kagome moaned out again; she wanted him to go crazy.

Fuck it; they were already doing it in school, on the floor in a staff bathroom. Might as well go crazy, right?

Inuyasha then reached down and pulled her panties down.

"You'll need to breathe through your nose." Inuyasha said calmly as he balled her panties up and placed them in her mouth.

For some reason, Kagome had never felt as turned on as she did at that moment.

Inuyasha started out by lightly kissing at her neck; he had to be careful not to leave any visible hickeys…that's what her breasts were for.

"Mmmm…" Inuyasha heard Kagome's muffled moans could be heard as he pinched her nipples.

After a few minutes Inuyasha was making her arch her back as he started kissing, sucking, biting and licking her breasts while he started slowly rubbing her pussy back and forth.

"Mmmm! Mmmm!" Kagome moaned, pushing her pussy towards him more; she was begging him stick his finger inside of her.

"Someone's impatient…" Inuyasha mumbled into her breast; but he obliged and stuck a finger inside.

"Mmmm!" Kagome moaned out slamming her head back and arching her back.

"Hold on a second. The last thing we need is for you to get a concussion." Inuyasha said removing his pants; he folded them up and placed them under her head.

After she was situated, Inuyasha placed his finger, plus a second one inside of her; she once again arched her back and moaned out.

Boy, did he want to hear her screaming for him; but he knew better in this situation.

However, they were both extremely turned on and excited; the thrill of being caught turned them on.

"Mmmmm…" Kagome moaned out as she came all over his fingers.

"He licked one of his fingers and then pulled her panties out of her mouth.

"Do you want to taste yourself this time?" Inuyasha asked looking directly into her eyes.

"Mmmhmm…" Kagome answered as she opened her mouth.

Once his finger was in there she just sucked his finger up and down. Something about that really turned him on and made him harder.

"I'm sorry about this." Inuyasha said placing her panties back in her mouth; he then pushed her skirt up so that he could prepare to eat her sweet pussy.

"Are you ready?" Inuyasha asked while kissing her thighs; she nodded her head in response.

Inuyasha then went to work and stuck his tongue deep within her.

He wanted to take his time; he wanted this to last longer. But again, he knew better; he didn't know if those thugs would come back.

'This sucks! Not her… Just not being able to pleasure her how I know she likes it…slow and steady. Or how I like it…long lasting; I hate quickies… Whenever we get out of here…one of these days…I'm going to have to take her at my desk…in my classroom.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

He was so lost in his own thoughts while eating her out that he wasn't aware she was about to cum until she came hard, arching her body, slamming her head into his pants.

"Are you ready for me?" Inuyasha asked placing his aching cock at the entrance of her very wet pussy while removing her gag.

"Yes…please take me Mr. Ikashi." Kagome begged, spreading her legs for him.

"Damnit…" Inuyasha cursed; her calling him Mr. Ikashi really turned him on as he pushed into her.

She tensed up for a moment; but she didn't scream or cry out.

"I love you." Inuyasha said before sealing her mouth with his, keeping her moans and cries trapped as he slowly and carefully took her on the bathroom floor.

Even though he was going at a slow and steady pace, Kagome still came.

"I wanna be on top…" Kagome pleaded.

"You can't be loud remember." Inuyasha said as he pulled out and lay on his back, helping her on top of him.

"I know…" Kagome said guiding him into her.

"Mmmm…" Kagome and Inuyasha both moaned softly as she went down and he fully penetrated her.

Kagome panted like crazy to keep from moaning and screaming as she started rocking her hips back and forth.

She would've bounced up and down except she's not good at that and she doesn't want to scream and get caught.

"Mr. Ikashi…feels so good. You're so big…so deep… Please…hold me…" Kagome breathed out as she rode him.

Inuyasha did as she asked and held onto her hips, helping her move as he too moved against her.

"You feel so good; you're so hot and your pussy is making such lewd noises. Such a naughty girl." Inuyasha said causing her to rock a little faster.

Kagome knocked her head back as she felt a moment of bliss.

"Be a good girl and you'll get rewarded." Inuyasha said as he sat up.

"Yes Mr. Ikashi; I'll be a good girl." Kagome said breathlessly.

"Let's move together, ok." Inuyasha said holding onto her as he lowered his hands to her ass and started pushing up into her.

"Mr. Ikashi…" Kagome moaned as she held onto him, laying her head face in his shoulder, moving her hips against him.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha groaned into her hair.

"I love you Mr. Ikashi…Inuyasha." Kagome said softly.

"I love you too. And I'm sorry about this." Inuyasha said putting her panties back in her mouth; she leaned back so he could suck on her breasts while they moved together.

"Mmmm…" Kagome moaned out as she came again.

Inuyasha pulled out so that he could switch positions; he wanted her on her hands and knees; but they heard footsteps approaching.

Neither of them had the release they needed so Inuyasha placed her facing up against the wall as he pushed into her from behind; he also placed his hand over her panty-gagged mouth…it was the only way to keep her completely quiet as he continued to pump into her.

"Mmmm." Kagome moaned out; but it was barely audible.

"What's wrong?" One of the men asked outside the door.

"I thought I heard something. But I guess it was just damn birds…" The second man said as they stood there.

'Go away. I'm so close.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he pulled out, turned her around, lifted her up and pushed into her while keeping her pinned to the wall.

Kagome was doing her best to keep quiet, but it was really hard.

'I'm going to cum…I can feel it… Please go away… I want to scream; I want to scream for Inuyasha. He's close too…I can feel him twitching like crazy inside of me…' Kagome thought as she tried her best to hold on.

It took a few minutes, but the two men left.

After waiting another minute or two, Inuyasha pulled her panties out of her mouth and crashed his lips into hers.

"Inuyasha…Mmmmm!" Kagome cried into Inuyasha's mouth, making him smile as he too shot his load out deep within her.

"Ohh…Mmmm…Gahh…Kagome…" Inuyasha grunted out, constantly bucking his hips, pushing his cock as deep in her as possible while her pussy milked his cock for everything it had.

"Huha…ha…ha." Kagome was panting and groaning while pushing herself closer to her love as they came.

"I love you Mr. Ikashi…" Kagome breathed as she laid her head in his shoulder.

"I love you too. I'm so glad you're on birth control…" Inuyasha breathed out, out of breath.

"You just came…but you're still so hard inside of me…" Kagome breathed as she started moving her hips against him.

"I can't help it…you're so addicting. Your pussy feels so good inside. So good that I need to keep going." Inuyasha grunted as he pushed into her harder.

"I want to be on top. I want to be on top when you cum inside." Kagome breathed.

"Anything you want." Inuyasha said as he sat on the toilet.

"Come get what you want." Inuyasha said, teasing her.

"Mr. Ikashi…" Kagome said in a coy tone of voice with a giggle as sat with her back facing him as she ground her hips into his, letting his cock just push deeper and deeper.

After a few minutes Inuyasha came up into her and that was it; they were done. She was exhausted and he had gone soft.

"Ry-Inuyasha…I love you so much…" Kagome said as she fell to the ground, leaking cum.

"I love you too you silly girl." Inuyasha said with a smile as he cleaned her up, throwing the paper towel in the garbage instead of flushing them.

He then helped her get redressed before getting his pants back on.

"So now what?" Kagome asked leaning up against Inuyasha, feeling completely satisfied.

"I don't know… I guess all we can do is wait and see what happens. But whatever does happen, I'll be here to protect you. I'm going to do my best to keep you safe." Inuyasha said seriously, holding onto her protectively.

"Thank you." Kagome said falling asleep.

"You're welcome." Inuyasha said playing with her hair.

Inuyasha watched her until he fell asleep next to her.

They awoke several hours later when police opened the bathroom door to make sure there was no one in there…or no one hurt.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked rubbing her eyes.

"What are you names?" The police asked calmly.

"I'm Ikashi, Inuyasha and this Higurashi, Kagome." Inuyasha said as they stood up.

"Are either of you hurt?" The officer asked.

"No." Inuyasha and Kagome answered at the same time.

"Come on; let's get you two out of here." The officer said leading Inuyasha and Kagome outside.

"What happened to the other two men who shot Akira?" Kagome asked once outside.

"You knew the deceased?" The officer asked shocked.

"He used to stalk me; he put me in the hospital a month ago." Kagome answered softly.

"They shot and killed each other; they couldn't seem to get along and had a disagreement." The officer said calmly; just looking at her face, he knew she wasn't involved in any way.

"Can we go home now?" Inuyasha asked calmly.

"Yeah go ahead." The officer said as Inuyasha led Kagome to his car.

"So now what?" Inuyasha asked on their way home.

"I'm hungry…" Kagome said softly.

"Ok; let's go to the drive thru." Inuyasha said with a smile.

That night, after they ate they went to bed and made love; Inuyasha actually got to enjoy Kagome screaming for him as he took her in every position her body could handle…


	12. Chapter 12

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

It was the day after the shooting and hostage situation at the school and Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting in their living room cuddling until they heard knocking.

Inuyasha went to get the door while Kagome sat on the couch.

"Oh my god; are you two ok?!" Sango, Ayame and Miroku asked right away as they came right in.

"Yeah, we're fine. What about you?" Inuyasha asked as Sango and Ayame went to hug Kagome as Miroku hugged Inuyasha.

"We're ok." Ayame said softly.

"We were by the doors when the announcements went over the air and were able to get out." Sango said simply.

"But when we didn't see you we figured you were trapped inside." Ayame said.

"Yeah; we were trapped in a staff bathroom." Kagome said softly.

"I was in my classroom. The others are all well as well." Miroku said calmly.

"I'm so glad." Kagome said breathing out in relief.

"What aren't you two telling us?" Sango asked looking directly at Kagome, knowing she could get her to break easier.

"We had sex in the bathroom…" Kagome said blushing.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku said in shock.

"Sorry…" Inuyasha said looking at Miroku.

"I'm not…I wanted it; it was exciting…" Kagome said blushing furiously.

"I would ask how you didn't get caught, but I don't want to know." Sango said looking at the two.

"We have our ways." Inuyasha said with a sly smile causing Sango and Ayame to blush like crazy.

"Anyways…you two are ok?" Miroku asked looking at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Yes, we're just fine…well, we're safe. I'm not going to say it wasn't scary and all that; because it was. But we're safe and unharmed." Inuyasha said seriously.

"Right. And as for how we are mentally and emotionally, we'll just have to wait and see. But I'm sure with all of our friends and each other, we'll be ok." Kagome said softly.

"Yes, we'll always be here for you." Ayame said hugging Kagome.

"Sango?" Kagome and Ayame asked looking at Sango.

"You are crazy…but yes, I'll always be here for you." Sango said hugging Kagome.

"And you know me; I'll be here for you." Miroku said looking at Inuyasha.

"Thank you." Inuyasha said as Kagome hugged her two best friends…


	13. Chapter 13

"Inuyasha?" Kagome softly as she walked into the living room area.

"Yeah, what is it?" Inuyasha asked concerned; she seemed very pensive tonight.

"Can we talk?" Kagome asked fiddling with her fingers.

"Yeah, of course." 'Oh no…she doesn't want to break up, does she?' Inuyasha said and then asked worriedly.

"I'm not doing too well in school…and there have been nasty rumors going around. So I was wondering if you'd be really mad if I dropped out after this year? Maybe work on a GED instead…" Kagome said softly causing Inuyasha to sigh out of relief.

"Yeah…I've been hearing the rumors as well. But this is a huge decision; is that what you really want?" Inuyasha asked seriously.

"Yes, it is." Kagome said seriously.

"Well then…I've finally got a reason to resign." Inuyasha said simply.

"What?" Kagome asked confused.

"I hate that school; I've always hated that school. But up until eight months ago, I've needed that job." Inuyasha said, breathing deeply.

"What happened eight months ago?" Kagome asked confused.

"One of the people that used to work with my dad before he changed jobs wants to work with me on several of my findings. But…" Inuyasha explained and then hesitated.

"But?" Kagome asked softly.

"It would require moving back to my hometown…two hours away." Inuyasha said seriously.

"Oh…" Kagome said understanding she'd have to leave her friends.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha sighed looking at her face.

"Will you bring me to visit them?" Kagome asked softly.

"Of course I would…every weekend if you'd want. Or I'd come get them and bring them to our place…" Inuyasha said reassuring her that she'd still be able to see Sango and Ayame.

"Ok. Will I get to meet your family then?" Kagome asked softly.

"Yes…" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Yay." Kagome said happily.

'I'm glad she's happy about that. I don't get along with my dad and my mom…well she's mom.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he looked at Kagome; she looked so happy.

"I also have one more condition to all of this." Inuyasha said pulling Kagome to him.

"And what would that be?" Kagome asked straddling him.

"You have to let me take you in my classroom at least once before the school year ends." Inuyasha said very seriously.

"But what if we get caught?" Kagome asked scared.

"Who cares? You're planning on dropping out and I'm planning on quitting after this year." Inuyasha said calmly.

"Yes, that's true." Kagome said with a smile.

"So…sex in my classroom after or before school?" Inuyasha asked looking at her.

"Ok…but after school. Less chance of someone finding out." Kagome said seriously.

"Still so shy." Inuyasha said pushing her down to the couch.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said giggling before they started making out.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked again as Inuyasha stared sucking on her neck; she was currently on her period, so they couldn't have sex.

"Yes, what is it?" Inuyasha asked calmly.

"Would it be ok if I stopped my birth control in a few months?" Kagome asked causing Inuyasha to pull away.

The birth control that Kagome was on was progesterone only, so she still got periods once a month.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked looking into her eyes.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to start a family with me? I mean, not right this instance…but in a few months after we move and get settled. I understand if you want to wait longer…I just figured I'd ask." Kagome said looking into Inuyasha's eyes; she was starting to feel stupid for asking such a question.

"Do you really want to start a family with me?" Inuyasha asked stunned.

"Yes." Kagome answered softly causing Inuyasha to hug her immediately.

"Whenever you want." Inuyasha whispered in her ear happily, tears starting to fall from both of their eyes…


	14. Chapter 14

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome as she lay in her bed, upset.

"No…" Kagome sniffled out.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked as he sat on her bed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Ayame hates me…" Kagome said softly.

"What do you mean Ayame hates you?" Inuyasha asked shocked.

"I called her to tell her that I was dropping school and getting my GED next year and that you and I were moving away, but you'd bring me to visit. She called me crazy and that she couldn't believe I was doing this. I told her that you'd bring me to visit every weekend if we wanted. But she told me to fuck off and all that before hanging up." Kagome said crying.

"It's ok; she's just mad. She'll get over it eventually. And if she doesn't I'm sure you'll make new friends. What did Sango say?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome.

"She was happy for me…but her and her family is also moving to that same town after the end of the school year because her parents got new jobs." Kagome said softly.

"See, you still have Sango." Inuyasha said rubbing her back.

"Yeah, I suppose…" Kagome said softly.

"What did your friends say?" Kagome asked after a few minutes.

"Well, Miroku already lives down there and Pie and Lettuce will be moving down there after she graduates." Inuyasha said calmly.

"I see…" Kagome said softly; she was happy for him, but she really would miss Ayame.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Inuyasha said softly.

"It's not your fault." Kagome sighed as she sat up and went to sit in Inuyasha's lap, leaning her head on his chest.

**Two Weeks Later:**

**In School:**

"Kagome! Hey Kagome!" Ayame called running after her.

"Ayame, what is it?" Kagome asked softly.

"I'm sorry for how I acted when you told me what was going on. Sango had just called me an hour before you and told me her news. I just feel like I'm losing my friends." Ayame said calmly.

"I understand. And I'm sorry for springing this on you like I did." Kagome said with a soft smile.

"So I was thinking…you could move in with me. That way you don't feel pressured into moving in with Mr. Ikashi when he moves." Ayame said calmly.

"He's not pressuring me to move in with him; I want to. I love him." Kagome said softly.

"But what about me?" Ayame asked becoming annoyed.

"I told you; he'd bring me up here every weekend to visit you or we'd come get you so you could spend the weekend with us." Kagome said trying to reason with Ayame.

"But that's not good enough! Who am I going to hang out with during school?" Ayame asked looking at Kagome.

"What about Miwa and Moe? You were always saying how much you missed them. You only see them on weekends now…now you can see them every day." Kagome said looking at Ayame.

"Yeah…I suppose…" Ayame sighed as they walked into class.

"This is your fault…" Ayame said to Inuyasha before she sat down.

Inuyasha of course didn't care; he had better things to do than worry about what one of his students thought about him…well except for Kagome.

"Ok class, I've graded all of your tests from a few days ago…except for Ms. Higurashi's. Ms. Higurashi, you've yet to take the test from when you were absent. So I'm going to give you the test and you can go into the silent room; I'll be in there as soon as I explain what the class is doing today." Inuyasha said sending Kagome up into the other room to take her test.

"Ok for the rest of you, because I don't want her to fall behind anymore will be listening to an audio tape on Rollercoaster physics; it should take up all of the class. When you are done with the tape you should start working on a paper about what you've learned." Inuyasha explained calmly.

"What about Kagome?" Ayame asked looking at Inuyasha.

"She already listened to this audio tape for extra credit a few months ago." Inuyasha explained.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Mr. Monk, I'm so glad you could make it. Class, Mr. Monk will being taking charge of the class while I'm making sure Kagome's doing well on her test. If you have any questions, go to him." Inuyasha said seriously.

"Yes Mr. Ikashi." The class said at the same time before Inuyasha went up to the silent room.

"Ok class, please put your headphones on and start listening." Miroku said calmly.

**In The Silent Room:**

"How are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he closed and locked the door.

"I'm doing ok…but I think I did this test the other day…" Kagome said confused.

"You did…" Inuyasha said looking at her.

"Then why…" Kagome started only to be cut off by Inuyasha kissing her while unbuttoning her blouse.

"Inuyasha…we can't…class…" Kagome tried to say in between kisses.

"Relax; this room is pretty much soundproof. And the class is all wearing headphones listening to the physics of a rollercoaster; and I've locked the door. Besides…this was one of my conditions to you wanting to quit school." Inuyasha said seriously as he pulled her blouse completely off her body.

"Mr. Ikashi…" Kagome moaned out when she felt him fondling her breasts.

"Good girl." Inuyasha said pulling her out of her set and carried her to the front desk; one of his desks.

He set her down and stepped in between her legs.

"Kagome…relax; I've got you. Everything's going to be alright. Kagome, I love you…and only you. We can stop whenever you want." Inuyasha told her, reminding her of just how much she meant to him.

"Mr. Ikashi…" Kagome cried softly, tears leaking down from her eyes as she hugged him; she then slowly began rock her hips.

Inuyasha didn't give her time to change her mind as he wrapped his arms around her waist and started to gently kiss her neck making her sigh.

"Mr. Ikashi…" She breathed out. It seemed like that was the only thing she could get out…which was fine by Inuyasha; it turned him on.

He reached down and grabbed her butt making her arch her body towards him while her arms wrapped around his neck.

She shyly opened her mouth to him when he licked her lips asking for entrance.

While she was distracted by his kissing her Inuyasha gently pushed her bra down so her breasts popped out and began fondling them again.

"Uh-huh…mmmmmm…" Kagome moaned in surprise and then pleasure when she felt me fondling her.

After a few seconds she pulled away because she couldn't breathe so Inuyasha took the opportunity and started sucking on her tits while nipping at her breasts.

"Mr. Ikashi!" Kagome cried knocking her head back when he lightly bit her nipple before sucking it.

"Kagome…I'm going to remove your panties now, ok?" He asked her.

"Yes Mr. Ikashi." She replied eyes half closed.

"Good girl." Inuyasha told her as he removed her panties while sucking on her breast.

After her panties were off he pushed her skirt up to reveal his treasure.

"Mr. Ikashi?" Kagome asked softly.

"Yes, what is it?" Inuyasha asked hoping she wanted to continue.

"Kiss me?" She asked.

"Of course." Inuyasha told her before kissing her while she let his hand travel down her body to her wet pussy…his prize; his treasure.

"Mmmmm! Oh! Mr. Ikashi!" Kagome cried out in pleasure, arching her back when his finger entered her.

Right after that he also placed my mouth on her left breast while his free hand fondled her right breast while she leaned back, holding herself up with her arms on the desk behind her.

"Uh…uh…uh…Mr. Ikashi…" Kagome panted out as she started squirming against his hand.

God Inuyasha wanted her; he wanted her bad. But he knew he had to wait a little longer; he had to really get her going before he took her.

"Mr. Ikashi…please it's not fair…" Kagome cried as she twitched; she had yet to cum.

"What's not fair?" Inuyasha asked looking at her.

"You're fully clothed." She replied.

"Well, I'll remove my clothes when you cum." Inuyasha told her simply.

Apparently she wasn't having any of that; she sat up, finger still in her and started to unbutton and removed his shirt before falling back onto the desk, arching her back as she came crying for Inuyasha.

"Someone is being naughty; you're going to need to be punished." Inuyasha told her spreading her legs before kissing her thigh, biting every now and then.

When Inuyasha made it to his treasure he teased her a little bit by blowing on it making her shiver or jump.

"Mr. Ikashi!" Kagome squealed pushing her body towards him.

"Please! Please Mr. Ikashi! I'll be a good girl! Please don't tease me anymore!" Kagome cried out begging him.

"Oh really; you're going to be a good girl?" Inuyasha asked kissing her lips gently.

"Yes Mr. Ikashi; I'll be a good girl for you! Please, please don't tease me anymore!" She cried again.

"Ok. That's my good girl." Inuyasha told her before sticking his tongue in her making her arch her back and cry out in pleasure.

"Mr. Ikashi! Yes! YES! Please MORE!" She cried out as she put her hands down by his head.

He held onto her hips, keeping her in place while he continued to eat her while she cried and begged for more while arching her back.

"Huh! Mr.-Mr. Ika-Ikashi! I-I'm going to-Mr. Ikashiiii!" Kagome cried as she came; boy did she taste good.

After a few seconds she sat up, but ended up sliding onto her knees.

"Mr. Ikashi…" Kagome panted, looking up at her before she skillfully unbuttoned and pulled down his pants and boxers.

"You're so big." She said as she started giving Inuyasha a blow job.

"Damnit Kagome…" Inuyasha cursed as he held onto the desk for support as he felt her tongue all over my shaft.

Inuyasha was getting close as he gently grabbed her head and helped her bob up and down on me causing her to deep throat him…which caused her to choke a little; especially when he came the third time he got her to deep throat him.

She sat there coughing and sputtering up what she didn't swallow.

"I'm sorry Kagome; I didn't mean to choke or hurt you. I just got caught up in everything." Inuyasha told her as she got her breath back.

"It's ok; I understand. But I'm ready for you now." She said softly as she stood up.

Inuyasha just smiled at her as he picked her up and placed her on the desk before kissing her.

"That's my girl." He told her as he pushed her skirt up, spread her legs and entered her with one swift movement causing her to throw her head back and moan out.

"Mr. Ikashi!" She cried out as she wrapped one of her arms around his neck while she held herself up with her other arm behind her.

"Kagome I love you soo much!" Inuyasha told her as he grabbed her hips and started pushing in deeper.

"I love you too Mr. Ikashi! I think I'm going to cum soon! Mr. Ikashi, you're going to make me cum!" Kagome cried out as she managed to get her other arm around his neck.

"Good girl; go ahead and cum for me." Inuyasha told her as he began sucking on her neck.

"Mmmmm! Mr. Ikashi!" Kagome cried with her first orgasm.

"Good girl…now stand up and turn around." Inuyasha commanded as he pulled out.

"Now bend over a little; yeah, just like that. Good girl." He told her as he removed her skirt before entering her from behind while she held onto the desk, begging him for more.

'I never in a million years thought I would ever fall for one of my students. Let alone make love to her in class…at my desk. Kagome Higurashi; I love her so much! One of these days I'm going to ask her to marry me.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he pulled her up to me and started kissing her while fondling her breasts as she was stuck between Inuyasha and the desk.

'Who, in a million years would've ever thought that I would fall in love with my teacher; and that he would in turn love me back? And I certainly never thought I would let him make love to me in his classroom on his desk where we could get caught. Mr. Ikashi, Inuyasha Ikashi; I love him so much! I want to spend the rest of my days, the rest of my life with him.' Kagome thought to herself as he pulled her up to him.

"Mr. Ikashi!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha held onto her breasts with one arm while his other hand traveled down to her pussy where he stuck a finger in her and started to pump it in and out of her.

"Kagome…shhh; you can't be that loud…" Inuyasha told her seriously as he kissed her neck.

"I-I'm sorry…i-it just feels really good." She stuttered out as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Good, I'm glad; it means I'm doing something right." He said as he pushed her down over the desk and started going faster in and out of her.

"Mr. Ikashi! Yes! Mr. Ikashi! I-I'm going to cu-!" Kagome cried cumming all over him.

Inuyasha was getting close; he just needed a few more good thrusts and he'd finish up…filling her like he always has.

"Please Mr. Ikashi…" Inuyasha heard her say softly.

"What is it baby; I'm about to cum. It won't be much longer, I promise. I know you're scared." He told her knowing how she was.

"Mr. Ikashi please…" She pleaded again; Inuyasha was starting to get confused. Did she want to stop that badly?

"Please what?" He asked her.

"Please, I want to see you when you cum…" She said softly.

He finally understood what she wanted as he pulled out and she slowly and shakily turned around; she pressed her body up to his, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him.

He kissed her back while lifting her onto the desk where he made her lie back before pushing his way back into her so he could finish up.

"Please Mr. Ikashi…harder. Please do what you wish to me. I belong to you and only you; do what you want." Kagome said softly as she held onto him.

Inuyasha had gotten used to her saying he could do to her what he wanted, but she never said she belonged to him before; it made him happy in a way.

He never viewed her as property and never will; but knowing that she only wanted him and wanted to be with just him…it made him happy.

And after hearing her say that, he lost control as he sped up, grabbed her hips and even started biting at her breasts making her cry out for me.

'Just a few more thrusts…I'm going to cum.' Inuyasha thought as he pulled away to see her eyes tightly closed.

"MR. INUYASHA!" Kagome cried arching her body into mine as she reached her climax, cumming hard; releasing her juices all over his cock.

"Kagome, I'm going to cum too." Inuyasha said simply as he sealed her mouth with mine as he, with one final deep thrust, all the way in her, came, filling her to the brim.

They laid there for a little bit, just trying to get their breaths back; she held onto him while he played with her hair while leaving butterfly kisses all over her neck and chest.

"I love you Inuyasha." She said softly as she sat up.

"I love you too, my Kagome." Inuyasha said as he stood up and helped her get cleaned up before getting dressed.

"We made excellent time." Inuyasha said noticing the time; there was only five minutes left of class.

"I'm glad." Kagome said kissing Inuyasha before he unlocked the door to let her out.

"Where Mr. Ikashi?" Miroku asked looking at Kagome.

"He said he was going to start grading my test before class ended so he could hand it back tomorrow." Kagome said softly, blushing; she knew Miroku knew what she and Inuyasha did.

"Ok." Miroku said calmly.

After five minutes the bell rang and Kagome was just waiting on Inuyasha to tell her it was time to go home…


End file.
